DW Dream: Land Under Shu
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Follow Shu's journey to the road unification as it is led by Zhuge Liang, but first he must overcome the one thing that hinders him...time and the obstacles that hinders Shu.
1. Turning Point at Wu Zhang

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 1: Turning Point at Wu Zhang

_It was the year 234 AD. Two major powers were about to engage in all-out battle that will change the fate of the victor and spell the end of the loser. These powers were the forces of Shu, formerly lead by Liu Bei and lead by his son Liu Chan, and Wei, lead by the 2nd Emperor of Wei Cao Pi. Commanded by both of their strategist, and bitter rivals, an epic battle took place. At this point Zhuge Liang, strategist of Shu, faced a fatal illness and wouldn't be able to see the end of the battle. Something Sima Yi, strategist of Wei, counted on. The time of Zhuge Liang was slowly coming to an end......or so it seemed. Regardless, the Wei Forces had great momentum pushing through the Shu frontlines._

_Shu's main camp...._

"No, this can't be the end...", Zhuge Liang said filled with remorse and sickness. Zhuge Liang growing weaker and weaker, fell to his kness holding himself up with his arms to keep him off the ground. His end was drawing near. Zhuge Liang lost his strength to hold himself up and fell to the ground. His vision begun to blur and darken with his thoughts fading into the dark...

_Wei's Main Camp..._

The stars above the battlefield stood brightly illuminated, except for one that seemed to flicker dimly as if to struggle to stay alive.

"Yes, Zhuge Liang's star is finally at its end. Struggle all you want. This day will be your last.", Sima Yi said confidently borderlining arrogantly. "All that's left to do is to keep the pressure up and attain absolute victory wish I have so rightfully deserved." Sima Yi pointed to a group messenger. "You lot, send word that I want a full charge!" The messengers saluted and exited the main camp. Sima Yi let out his trademark laugh for the end.

_Shu's Main Camp..._

"The end....", Zhuge Liang said weakly. Zhuge Liang rolled on his back and looked up to the stars. "People of Shu who have given their lives for Shu I'm sorry for letting you down. Especially you Lord Liu Bei. If only the Heavens....", Zhuge Liang said as his voice slowly died and his eyes slowly closed.

_Wei's Main Camp..._

The star that Sima Yi watched so closely had finally dimmed and blended with the night sky so that it was hard to see. "Alas, Zhuge Liang. Your end has finally come. Now there's nothing between me and my dream.", Sima Yi said confidently. Sima Yi mounted his horse. "Perhaps I can see Zhuge Liang before he completely dies." Sima Yi took off and head towards Shu's Main Camp.

_Zhuge Liang's mind..._

Zhuge Liang awoke in a place filled with darkness. "Where am I?", Zhuge Liang asked weakly.

"The border.", a voice echoed. Zhuge Liang turned his head about to find the speaker.

"Who said that?"

"I did.", Zuo Ci said appearing behind Zhuge Liang. "I am Zuo Ci. A pleasure to meet you Zhuge Liang.", he said.

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean by the "the border"?", Zhuge Liang said as he turned to Zuo Ci.

"How I know your name is of no importance, but "the border" is the border of life and death Zhuge Liang."

"That's right..... I'm dead now aren't I?", Zhuge Liang said somberly.

"No you're not. Here is where you choose life or death. Zhuge Liang you are the only one who can bring Liu Bei's dream to fruition."

"How?"

"You can start by waking up and finishing this battle. You do remember you're in the midst of a fight?", Zuo Ci said humorously.

"But how do I wake from this?"

"Zhuge Liang, your resolve is the answer to your fate. Now go forth and bring your lord's dream a reality.", Zuo Ci said as he vanished into the darkness. "Remember your resolve.", Zuo Ci's voice echoed one last time. The darkness sooned turned to light blinding Zhuge Liang.

_Shu's Main Camp..._

Zhuge Liang's eyes shot open as if in sudden realization. "I'm alive!?", Zhuge Liang said confused yet joyfully. Zhuge Liang suddenly remembered the battle that was taking place. No sooner he remembered, a messenger came in tired.

"Lord Prime Minister *pant* the frontlines *pant* are being pushed back *pant* the troops *pant* fleeing.", he said as he fell to the ground.

"So Wei has come this far....", Zhuge Liang said in deep thought as he picked himself up. then suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind. A plan that will route the Wei forces. Zhuge Liang summoned three messengers. "You tell the men on the front to feign a retreat to our main camp.", he said to the first, "You tell the reserve troops to prepare for ambush preparations", he said to the second, "And you tell Yue Ying to get her Juggernaut Unit ready to advance. Now go!" And with that, the messengers stormed off to carry out their orders. "And as for me.....", Zhuge Liang said slyly. His star newly restored gleamed brighter than ever.

_The Frontlines..._

The battlefield was in Wei's favor. Some men of Shu even withdrew to avoid being killed. Others stood valiantly such as Wei Yan. Despite valiant efforts Shu being pushed back was eminent. Far behind the battle line Jiang Wei stood serving as a some-what field commander to hold the Wei forces off. "No matter what we do they keep breaking through...." Jiang Wei said sadly. A messenger came to Jiang Wei.

"My lord, more men have fled from the front.", he said. Another messenger appeared.

"My lord, Lord Zhang Bao is struggling." Nothing but bad news. Something not to be pleased with.

"Argh, is there any bit of good news!?", Jiang Wei said angerily to no one in particular. Another messenger appeared. "Ugh, what news have you to bring?", he said trying to calm down.

"Lord Prime Minister has ordered the frontlines feign retreat back to the main camp.", he said.

"What!? Did you say Lord Prime Minister!?", Jiang said shocked. Some soldiers around began whispering in disbelief. "This is excellent news then. You men spread word to the other officers. Now go!", Jiang Wei said as a few men left. _'How is lord Prime Minister alive? No, I mustn't worry about that at this time. But still_.....'

_Eastern Wu Zhang Plains..._

Here stood one of two units that would serve as the last lines of defense against the Wei onslaught. The unit was led by Yue Ying. "To think things have taken such a turn for the worst.", Yue Ying said thoughtfully. A messenger appeared panting. "Hm? What business do have here?", she said after being disrupted from here thoughts.

"Orders *pant* from Lord Prime Minister himself. *pant*"

"What!?", she said shocked. "What does he need of me?"

"He wants you to be ready to advance your Juggernaut Unit." Yue Ying went into deep thought of what Zhuge Liang was planning. She came up with nothing, but was prepared to follow his orders.

"Ok then.", was all she said. She turned her back to the messenger as a single tear escaped her eyes. "Thank Heavens.", she whispered quietly. New hope soon filled the weakened Shu army and the time would soon be ripe for their counter-attack...

_The Frontlines..._

Even against a wave of Wei soldiers there lied amongst the battlefield a warriors unstirred by this. His battle cry was enough to show how serious he was about this. Fighting with a style one may call savage, but effective. He slices through the ranks if Wei seemingly endless army.

"It's a monster!", a Wei soldier cried as he turned and ran from battle. The warrior Wei Yan stood undaunted as he was surrounded with the bodies of Wei soldiers. Several soldiers fled seeing such a site.

"Ahhh!!", Wei Yan cried ready to charge into the Wei army. Before he was able, a messenger came before him also out of breath. Wei Yan turned to face the messenger.

"What...you...want...?", he said agressively and impatient.

"Lord Prime Minister *pant* has ordered *pant* a retreat for a time.", the messenger said as quickly as he could.

Wei Yan let out an aggravated grown.

"Why...we....can....win!"

The messenger, knowing the importance of the plan and the fact that his life was on the line, was forced to persuade the stubborn officer to go along with it.

"But my lord Wei outnumbers us vastly. Not even you can take them all. ", he said. Wei Yan saw the logic in the messenger's words and decided to go along with the plan even though he really was against the idea of running away. But even he also knew that not even he could not defeat Wei by himself.

".....Fine....", Wei said defiantly. Wei ordered his troops to fall back. All the pieces were falling into place and Wei none the wiser...

Meanwhile Wei continued its charge on the fleeing Shu forces. Wei's momentum growing with every step.

"They're nothing without that Zhuge Liang!", an officer said arrogantly as he cut down six more Shu soldiers with his spear atop his steed . This officer is the renowned Zhong Hui. Zhong stopped for a bit and was followed by another officer who wields a pike as his weapon if choice.

"All the easier for me to claim more glory over you.", he said. This officer is the renowned Deng Ai. Between these two officers you can say there is a bit of bitter rivalry.

"Ha, as if you could he said.", Zhong commented, "Follow me to victory!", he yelled as he ordered his steed to go. No sooner he left, he was followed by several soldiers mounted on horses. Deng sarcastically amused.

"I won't let you get ahead of me.", Deng said to himself. "Follow me to glory!", he yelled as he went after Zhong followed by an equal number of Wei soldiers on mounts as Zhong.

The battlefield was painted blue and green with green slowly falling off of it. Sima Yi was holding all the cards in his hands and Zhuge Liang left with one last card. The battle is now near its final push.

_Shu's main camp..._

"Lord Prime Minister all preparations are done.", a messenger said.

"Good. The time is almost at hand to strike back.", Zhuge Liang said. Only one thing was left to complete his plan.

_The Frontlines..._

Sima Yi led pretty much led the charge on Shu on his right Deng Ai, his left Zhong Hui. All that was left was to take the dead man's head. The mass of Wei followed behind the three generals. Shu's men fell back to the center of the battlefield when they suddenly heard the sound of beating drums being banged really loudly; the order for the counter was given. Before Wei had a chance to process this, a roar was heard.

"What's that!?", a soldier yelled as he pointed into the night sky. All looked to see a horse mounted by a Wei Yan coming down towards them.

Wei Yan leaped from atop his mount and landed, quite gracefully, between a unit of men about two units behind Sima Yi's. There was an intimidating pause as Wei Yan got into his fighting stance. No sooner he was set, he attacked. Wei's whole charge came too a stop because of Wei Yan. Panic and confusion envelped the whole Wei army. Soon, more mounted soldiers came from the plateau to attack.

"Wh-where did they come from!?", Sima Yi said exclaimed. No sooner that happened, actually the moment he said that wave of Shu soldiers attacked from their left led by Jiang Wei. From there right a unit of Juggernauts led by Yue Ying.

Wei now attacked from three sides was now being taken down like flies. Wei soldiers attempted to fight back, but could do so ineffectively.

"Fear not my lord!", Deng Ai said. "I'll fix this by taking down that savage of a man!" Deng Ai turned his horse into the chaos of the battlefield.

"I'll take out Jiang Wei my lord!", Zhong Hui said as he also turned into the chaos of the battlefield. Sima Yi was now alone... or so he thought. Within seconds Wu Zhang became a giant battlefield once again. Sima knew of the trap he was played into.

"Curse you Zhuge Laing...", Sima Yi said to himself. Now that the trap was sprung, defeat was soon to follow at this point. Sima turned to find an escape only to see his hated rival. He looked angrily into his eyes only to see a cool, collected look on his face. Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang both unmounted their steeds and walked to face one another. Nothing around these two existed. The swords clashing, the soldiers screaming, the air stiffening didn't exist to these two, but each other. They paced towards each other, their fans at hand.

"Zhuge Liang....", Sima Yi said breaking the silence.

"Sima Yi....", Zhuge Liang responded.

The two stopped less than a foot from one another's face. Today was to be the last time they pit their minds against one another. Today only one will be left standing, the other to fall before the other. All the strife, victories, defeats, everything these two mean cared about was put to the final test. What seemed like slow motion both swung their fans and clashed, crossing their weapons.

"This is the end!", both men yelled.

_So this my first fanfic in a long time and my first DW fan fic. Probably out of it a bit, so give me some reviews so I can get back into it. Any questions I'll answer in a another chapter. So....shoot for it. 5/8/10_


	2. Victory Coupled With Defeat

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 2: Victory Coupled With Defeat

_Wei laid near helpless against the might of Shu's attack. The cunning of Zhuge Liang put Wei into a state of disarray and vulnerability. Along that, the aid of many talented Shu officers. The battle is within Shu's grasp, but even so, victory here is no more than cutting the tail off of a lizard. _

The Plains of Wu Zhang, covered in bodies and men running and fighting one another. Among this chaos, Jiang Wei fought with the fury of fifteen men. Brandishing his weapon Blink, he tore through squads of men as if they were not there to hinder him.

"Follow me to victory!", Jiang Wei called out earning him screams of support. Jiang Wei tore deeper within the Wei army. A unit of Wei soldiers saw him and his men coming and turned to run. They had them on the run. Suddenly, a horse leaped from within the Wei army so that Jiang Wei's unit could see it. The horse came crashing down a few men behind Jiang Wei. But there was no rider. Jiang Wei quickly turned up to see Zhong Hui diving from the sky right at him. Jiang quickly backstepped to avoid the attack. Zhong quickly hit the ground and came at Jiang stabbing at him furiously.

"Gotcha!", Zhong said. Jiang Wei evaded several blows and took a few as well. Nothing serious.

"Zhong Hui...", Jiang Wei said unsurprised as he took his stance.

"Good to see you're alive.", Zhong said sarcasticly as he too took a new stance. "It'd be a shame for me not to kill you."

"I see you're still wasting your talents on Wei."

"What do you know? Wei has all the power", Zhong said as he charged at Jiang.

"I know enough to see that Wei is going to fall.", Jiang said as he met Zhong's attack.

The two matched each other as if they were one. Jiang attempted a sweep only for Zhong to sweep as well leaving them to lock weapons. Their men stood back, in a circle actually, and watched the two brawl.

The two warriors sought openings on one another, but to no avail. Zhong spun his spear around on his back. Jiang blocked the attack and stopped the attack. Jiang quickly swept at Zhong's feet with his own foot. Zhong quickly leaped and broke Jiang's hold on his weapon. Jiang spun to recover and quickly stabbed at Zhong's feet. Zhong expertly dodged every stab and timed his foot to catch Blink on the ground. Zhong stabbed at Jiang's head. Jiang turned his head and lifted Blink from under Zhong's foot. With that, Zhong flipped back. Jiang tried to get Zhong before he touched the ground, but Zhong countered his attack right as he landed on the ground causing the two weapons to cross.

"I see you're not all talk.", Zhong said with a bit of praise.

"The same to you."

The two simultaneously broke the deadlock and returned to their battle stances. This was far from over.

_Meanwhile..._

Wei Yan was a ball of fury with his weapon Comet Strike in hand tearing through Wei's ranks leaving his men behind him by about two or three paces. Wei ran in fear by just the mentioning of his name or his description. A Wei general ran at Wei Yan as soldiers fled opposite of him brandishing a sword.

"I challenge you!", he cried. Yan turned his attention to the lone warrior. "Die!" Yan quickly dodged the slash and knocked his opponent's weapon out of his hand. This threw the general off balance and he fell to the ground. Wei Yan looked and then growled at the general. The general quickly got to his feet and ran with the others.

Wei Yan roared, "Who...Challenge...Me!" No stood to meet his challenge. All but one.

"I accept you challenge!", a voice called back. Yan turned to the voice. Deng Ai was the voice. Deng dismounted his steed. "I see you have much skill...but it is wasted on Shu."

Yan charged to Deng. Deng quickly deflected the charge. Yan turned and spun his weapon side to side. Deng blocked the attack by alternating his blocks from the sides of his weapon. Deng Ai would provide more than just a worthy opponent to Wei Yan.

Deng quickly swept the ground with his foot. Yan, at the same time, leaped and slashed down on Deng. Deng properly timed his spin so that his return would put him in position to block the attack from the ground. Deng quickly popped up to even the ground. Both pushed for dominace, unwilling to give in. Soldiers gather in a circle to witness the battle.

_Meanwhile as well..._

Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang poured their hearts into this fight. With each block came an attack and with every attack came a block. The two weapons crossed again. The two broke the block and fire their own beams of energy at each other only for them to clash. The blast created a fairly thick layer of smoke. Zhuge Liang lost Sima Yi in the blast. Zhuge looked for Sima in every direction. Nowhere to be seen. In the smoke, a faint figure was spotted. Zhuge unaware was attacked by Sima from the back. Zhuge quickly turned to block the attack and turned Sima to the ground. He slashed at Sima, but he was too fast and he quickly rolled out the attack and regained his footing. Sima resumed his attack and rapidly slashed. Zhuge slashed back to counter Sima's. To these two, all of this was in slow motion. Determination painted their faces as they traded blows. By now, both of them was tired, but still they fought. Soon the slashes crossed one another. Both men stared into the other's eyes.

"Enough playing around Zhuge Liang. Let's end this.", Sima said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Zhuge said as both of them broke the deadlock.

Both held their fans ready to slash. This would be the last slash they'd every exchange. Both ran as fast as they could go. Their determination to eliminate the other was clear on their face. After this, it was Wei's or Shu's victory. That was all that mattered.

"Zhuge Liang!", Sima cried.

"Sima Yi!", Zhuge cried back.

Both slashed. They passed it each other. They stood in their slashing stances. They waited for what was like a century to them.

"Zhuge Liang...you were truly my only match in battle. And for that I praise you.", Sima said.

"The same to you."

"But even in death I shall live.", Sima said with a weak smile.

"What do you mean?", Zhuge said as he turned to Sima.

"It won't matter... Alea iacta est Zhuge Liang.", Sima said as he coughed blood. "The real battle has just begun." Sima pointed his weapon into the night sky. "I'll watch from the heavens...I wish to see how far you will go."

"I won't disappoint you. I'll unify this land, and with you as my witness."

"Then again I may see you soon before that.", Sima said as he laughed weakly. Sima soon fell backwards to the ground. His weapon dropped to his side.

With that comment, Zhuge saw what he meant. There was blood from the corner of his mouth as well. What was happening? Zhuge coughed more blood into his hands. Shock was all Zhuge could feel.

"No...it can't be...", Zhuge said as he fell to his knees.

"How cruel fate can be...", Sima said as he slowly faded to death. "Zhuge Liang... I truly wish to see how you'll fair. If you can beat me...then surely...you can overcome...that..."

And with that, Sima Yi had finally fallen to death. Zhuge Liang looked up into the sky. He could hear Sima's laughter. The ambitions of Sima Yi had fallen with him, or atleast it seemed so.

The land grew quiet then. The silence broke as a Wei soldier cried: "Lord Sima Yi has been slain!" All it takes is one. The begginning of something big was to begin. The soldier ran off to spread the word.

_Meanwhile..._

Wei Yan and Deng Ai clash blades with such feriousity that sparks could be seen from the collisions. Both warriors had scratches on them from the duel. The soldiers watched in awe of the two warriors fighting. Every attack thrown was countered with such grace and strength. The two warriors clashed again.

"You...Good...", Yan said pushing harder.

"You as well.", Deng said as he matched Yan's push.

In the midst of the fight, a Wei soldier interupted.

"Lord Sima Yi is dead!", he cried. The Wei soldiers were shocked. The Shu soldiers cried out in victory.

"What! With lord Sima Yi dead...", Deng started. He broke away from Wei Yan. "The battle is lost! Retreat!", Deng yelled out. The Wei soldiers quickly turned and ran. Deng mounted his steed. "Before I go...what is your name?"

"I...Wei Yan."

"I'll remember the name. You should join Wei. Shu is but an anchor on your talents.", Deng added as he ordered his steed to go.

Wei Yan sat there with a bit of wonder on his face. The Shu soldiers went on to the pursuit.

_Meanwhile...again..._

Jiang and Zhong stared each other off breathing heavily. The two stood there for a bit less than a second to charge at each other again. Both ran at each other spinning their weapons from left to right. They collided and clashed at the same time. The soldiers watched in awe of these two. The two kept up in sync, but one would have to fall. Zhong caught on to Blink and held it in a deadlock. Jiang quickly broke Blink free and threw Zhong off balance and leaving him open to an attack.

"I have you!", Jiang shouted as he took a stab at Zhong.

Zhong quickly caught some ground and turned to avoid death, but in return took a cut to his arm. He dropped his weapon. Jiang put Blink to Zhong's neck. Zhong was at Jiang's mercy.

"Finish me off!", Zhong spat out.

"No. Killing you would be a waste of talent.", Jiang started.

Soon, a Wei soldier reported the death of Sima Yi. Jiang dropped his guard upon hearing the news. Zhong quickly used his good hand to distant Blink from his neck. Zhong rolled out of Jiang's range and aided by his fellow soldiers.

"I won't be denied next time.", Zhong said as he retreated.

"Wait! Zhong Hui forget Wei join Shu. Put your talents to good use!", Jiang called. But Zhong had already fled. The Shu soldiers pursued the runaway Wei soldiers. "Why don't you see it?", Jiang said to himself.

Before long, the battle of Wu Zhang ended with Shu on top. The army reported back to the main camp to celebrate an against all odds battle with Wei. Admist the praise, Zhuge Liang stood apart from it all. Zhuge slipped from the praise to get some solitude. But, he was soon intercepted by a Shu officer. The officer placed their hand on Zhuge's shoulder. Zhuge quickly turned to see his own wife, Yue Ying. She stepped back a bit after his sudden turn.

"My Lord, are you okay?", she asked concerned.

"Its nothing. I'm just a bit tired.", Zhuge said defensively.

"Oh..."

"Yue Ying, forgive me. I've been... a bit on edge since our victory."

"I was afraid that I had lost you.", Ying said changing the topic.

"I was also afraid. Not for myself, but for Shu."

"Well I'm glad you made it."

"As am-", Zhuge started before he coughed violently into his hand. Zhuge quickly looked into his hand to see a small bit of blood.

"My Lord are you well?", Ying asked as she went closer to Zhuge, not seeing the blood in his hand.

"I'm fine.", Zhuge said quickly as he covered his mouth to hide the blood. He coughed again.

"My Lord!", Ying said worried getting closer.

"I'm fine!", Zhuge exclaimed through his hand.

Ying stopped and so did a group of soldiers, who've been watching the whole thing really and quite frankly was shocked.

"I just...just...", Zhuge said. He paused for a moment and then turned and walked off.

Ying was simply stunned at his reactions. She turned to the group of spectators. The soldiers looked and pretended to not have seen anything. She walked by with a concerned and hurt look on her face.

Meanwhile, Zhuge found a place away from everyone. He removed his hand from his mouth to see more blood in his hand. He coughed once again this time coughing blood onto the ground.

"Why...how...?", Zhuge asked himself as he fell to his knees.

_Meanwhile in Xu Chang..._

"I see then..."

This voice belonged to no other than Cao Pi, the Prince of Wei. He stood from his throne and walked through the center of a row of officers and soldiers and continued. The line-up consisted of Zhong Hui, Xiahou Ba, Li Feng, Wang Ling on the left and Deng Ai, Wei Guan, Man Chong, Jia Chong, Guo Huai, Gongsun Yuan, Sima Zhao, Zang Ba, Wen Pin on the right.

"The death of Sima Yi is a blow to Wei. But his death will not hinder the ambition I plan to carry out. On top of that, his death has also opened his position to whomsoever wishes to have it.", Pi said as he looked left to right, looking each man with a cold look.

The officers looked amongst each other with uncertainty. Who would be next to take Sima Yi's positon? Silence fell. The silence lasted for quite a bit.

"Is there any who will take Sima Yi's place?", Pi said almost condescending as he looked around at all the officers in the throne room.

"I'll be more tha happy to take his place.", a voice said.

All turned to the entrance to see who spoke. Pi, in a very unimpressed and nonchalant manner, turned to the man who spoke.

"The position is yours then.", Pi said.

_Uh-oh. Who's this person? What's going with Shu? Does this mean I'll get more views! _

_5/21/10_


	3. Prelude To The Second Clash

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 3: Prelude to the Second Clash

_Following the success at Wu Zhang, Shu secured a foothold for their final march against Wei at their headquarters of Xu Chang, but unknown to them their rest would slowly spiral into a second clash at Wu Zhang..._

Dawn rose. The soldiers of Shu sat idle following their major turn around battle. Many soldiers tended to their wounds they suffered. Other simply sat about and chatted over their experiences on both the battlefield and off. This moment of solace would be broken by a faint cough that seemed to echo throughout the camp. Several turned to the tent belonging to their leader, Zhuge Liang who hasn't been quite himself after the battle. Curiosity plagued the soldiers, but was sadly quelled as they were given direct orders to stay out from the tent until further orders.

_Zhuge's Tent..._

Zhuge Liang's tent was in disarray. Several maps laid in an unmannerly fashion. His table knocked over and sheets across the tent. Zhuge Liang was on his knees coughing violently as small traces of blood exited his mouth. This had been going on since he returned to his tent after the battle. His coughs finally calmed...for the time.

"I cannot go on like this...", Zhuge said as he slowly got off his knees.

"But you can.", a voice said. Zhuge quickly turned to the voice. He soon was face-to-face with Zuo Ci. Zhuge felt himself tense up.

"What do you want?", Zhuge demanded. Zuo ci wagged his finger.

"Calm yourself Zhuge Liang, such stress can hurt you." Zhuge Liang agitated grabbed at Zuo Ci's collar.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to offer a hand to quell you suffering."

"How so?", he said loosening his grip.

Zuo Ci held out his hand and reveal a charm. Zhuge Liang freed Zuo's collar and went to grab the charm. Zuo quickly took his hand back.

"This is a very powerful charm.", he started. "By giving this to you I am entrusting your abilities to unify the land under Shu."

"I understand..."

"Now, place this charm around your neck.", Zuo said as he extended his hand to Zhuge. Zhuge calmly took the charm and did as he was instructed. Zhuge felt himself becoming healthy.

"I feel...", Zhuge started.

"Well I know.", Zuo finished. "This charm is by no means a cure to your condition, but it will supress the symptoms. Provided it stays on." Zuo quickly snatched the charm from Zhuge. Zhuge quickly felt ill and started coughing violently as he fell to his knees.

Zuo croutched next to him. "This charm will remedy your symptoms, but in exchange it will take in all the pain you would endure and throw it back tenfold. As long as this stays from you, your willpower is all that separates you from life and death." Zuo put the charm back on Zhuge. Zhuge felt healthy once more as he rose from the ground. He looked up only to find himself alone. Zhuge stopped to comptemplate.

"Prime Minister!", a soldier chimed. Zhuge broke from his thoughts and turned to the soldier.

"W-what is it!"

"Sorry for the interruption, but Wei troops have been spotted!"

"What!", he said as he turned away. "How could they gather an army after such a defeat?" There was no time to dwell on this. "Prepare the troops for battle!"

_Wei's Main Camp..._

Wei soldiers scrambled about the camp as Deng Ai and Zhong Hui walked through the camp.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events...", Deng started.

"Hm? Oh! Ofcourse.", Zhong responded.

"You seem distracted."

"I was simply...thinking of our Prime Minister's plan. That's all. Right."

Deng stopped suddenly. Zhong walked a few steps before for halting as well noticing Deng stopped.

"Is that so?", Deng said with a bit of a smirk.

"Does that not suffice your question?", Zhong said as he walked back to Deng.

"No, no. Its simply your attempt at lying."

"What was that!", Zhong said as he stood eye to eye with Deng.

"You heard me. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice. Your up to something aren't you!"

"You cur! how dare you make such an accusation!" Zhong anger slowly building inside him.

"How dare I! One of the soldiers heard you talking to Jiang Wei. Are you plotting to turn traitor!"

"Me! Traitor! Inconceivable!", Zhong blasted as he turned his back on Deng. "I have not the time to deal with fool's talk!"

"Interesting. Prove your innocence then.", Deng challenged. Zhong stopped cold in his step. "Unless...you truly are turning traitor that is."

"I have nothing to prove to a fool who only knows what he hears.", Zhong torted as he walked away. "I show that fool Deng Ai just how loyal and better I am than he.", he said to himself. Deng watched as Zhong vanished in a sea of soldiers. Deng grabbed a soldier running by.

"You! I have a task for you."

_Shu's Main Camp..._

"Form up!"

The soldiers obeyed and lined up in their usual formation. They lined up behind their squads captain lined four by five creating fifty hundred squads. From that, they formed two massive lines. They settled into formation just in time as Zhuge Liang walked in between the lines. He continued to the head of the formation. There he met Jiang Wei, Jiang Wan, Yang Yi, Liao Hua to his left and his right, Wei Yan, Ma Dai, Li Yan, and Huo Yi. Zhuge went further past them and turned to face his army.

"We may be at a disadvantage, but that won't stop us from fufilling our lord's ambition!" the soldiers cheered at his words. As the soldiers cheered an officer walked smoothly between the lines. This officer was Fei Yi. the cheers continued as he met up with Zhuge Liang.

"Forgive my tardiness my lord.", he said smiling. "Ah!", he interjected as if to remember something. "The scouts have reported in. they say the enemy numbers roughly in the 120,000's." this news oddly did not shock Zhuge.

"I predicted as much.", he smirked. "I've already planned for...", Zhuge cut himself out. Zhuge recalled the death of his rival. But, with Sima Yi dead, who is the commander of this Wei army?

"Is something wrong?", Fei asked. Zhuge snapped into reality.

"No... its nothing. Send the troops into the battle. Have them halt at the river."

"But of course.", Fei said as he turned and directed the army to depart. Zhuge watched as his men leave for battle. Jiang Wei walked to his side.

"Prime Minister, its good to see you so well.", Jiang said keeping back his joy.

"As to you.", Zhuge said with a smile. "I've heard you took command in my absence."

"Y-yes I did.", Jiang said shocked at the sudden comment.

"You must go now.", Zhuge said as a smiled appeared.

"Ofcourse!"

Jiang ran ahead to meet with the rest of the army. Zhuge stopped and looked to the future battlefield. The sky still painted with the faint color of night reminded him of the battle that night. His thoughts were soon broken as a familiar voice entered his mind. Zhuge turned to his wife. Ying slowly appraoched.

"My Lord...", she started. "I see you are well."

Zhuge Liang didn't respond.

"Is there something wrong?", she asked worried.

"No...", Zhuge said as he turned and embraced Ying. "Nothing now."

Ying allowed a few tears to fall.

"Forgive me for before.", he started. "I was-"

"Say no more.", She cut him off as she returned the embrace. They stood there for a few minutes.

"I must go now..."

"Yes.", Ying said as the two parted. Zhuge walked off to meet his soldiers and relay his orders.

Ying watched as Zhuge walked off. She turned and headed back to camp. But her mind was on something else she noticed about her husband. That charm around his neck. The words on that charm burned into her thoughts.

_"Death to the Dragon Zhuge"_

"What does he have such an item?", Ying asked herself. Her voice was filled with worry and fear for her husband.

_I'm back again after being under a rock. Sorry for your long wait. So get on with crticizing so I can get better! 3/8/11_


	4. Battle of Wu Zhang Plains II

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 4: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains II

_Like a phoenix from it's ashes, Wei rose again bearing it claws to strike back a Shu. Zhuge Liang laid his plan of attack down to counter Wei, but unknown to him this battle would set a new spark between Wei, Shu, and their officers. The air of the battlefield filled itself with tension as the end of this battle marked the final hold over Wu Zhang. Zhuge Liang sent Jiang Wei and Wei Yan to take the front as Wei sent in Deng Ai and Zhong Hui to take point as well..._

_Wu Zhang- Frontlines Shu..._

It is almost inconceivable to know how quiet this battlefield was before the battle's start. A bird could have been heard chirping admist the plains. But now, the plains rung with the sound of grating steel and cries of dying soldiers. Blue and green mixed itself admist one another forming a mesh of scattered blues and greens. A truly chaotic sight.

"Press the attack and claim the enemy general's head!", a Wei lieutenant yelled admist the cries of soldiers.

The advantage fell with the Shu army since the dawn of the battle. The Wei lieutenant charged through the battle cutting down dozens of soldiers of all ranks. His kill streak was sooned ended as he encountered the commander of the soldiers: Wei Yan.

Wei Yan roared like a beast causing the once brave lieutenant to slow his march. Wei Yan was the bane to his streak.

"S-t-tand and f-f-face me!", the lieutenant stammered.

Wei Yan charged at the man. The duel barely lasted a pass as the lieutenant fell before his might. Wei rose his weapon in victory inspiring the troops around him. The soldiers admired his bravery and might, but feared his appearance and mannerism. Several kept their distance as he fought, few stood by his side as he advanced.

Yan dropped to one knee. The battle has taken its toll on his unit. He led his men to the front long before the others and been at it since. A soldier came dashing at the weaken Yan and went in for the kill. Wei Yan simply stared at his killer. Before the killer blow, the soldier was cut down. Yan turned to his savior, Jiang Wei.

"Wei Yan, withdraw your troops and rest. My men will take it from here."

Jiang turned back and cut down a dozen more charging soldiers. Yan stood up once again.

"Retreat...for...weak...", he said.

Jiang saw no point in arguing with him. He knew him all to well. Jiang allowed a smile.

"Then allow my men to support you then."

Yan stood by Jiang as what seemed like thousands charged at them again. It was going to be a long day...

_Wei's Main Camp..._

Wei's troop stood in line as they prepared to move out. Their plan was laid out and it required was timing. Shu's advances were only feeding the timing of the ploy. The new Prime Minister of Wei faced the battlefield and saw the waves of green overpower the blue.

"Those fools. They're only serving to dig their own graves. Zhuge Liang, have you already seen through this plaoy of mine? Or has age caught up with you?", he pondered. His faced was as cool as ice, his eyes focused like a hawk closing of it prey. His demeanor frightened his troops, but it kept their respect.

_Wu Zhang- Frontlines Wei..._

The troops fled from the frontlines as they met vicious resistance. Zhong Hui and Deng Ai rode against the current atop their mounts. There was business to finish.

Zhong's thoughts were focused on both defeating Jiang Wei and upstaging Deng Ai. Zhong could remember the conversation he had with Deng Ai.

_"How dare I! One of the soldiers heard you talking to Jiang Wei. Are you plotting to turn traitor!"_

_"Interesting. Prove your innocence then."_

Those words taunted Zhong, but what Jiang Wei said echoed with him more.

"Perhaps...No!", he said stopping his wandering thoughts. "My loyalty is to Wei and no one else." Zhong shook the thoughts and refocused himself. Deng Ai took notice.

Deng Ai felt something afoot since he was told of Zhong Hui's talk with Jiang Wei.

"I knew it. He's probably too frightened of turning traitor.", Deng said to himself. "Luckily, he isn't aware of my ploy just for him." Deng knew the threat of such powerful warriors being on the same side could do to Wei. Allowing this to happen would be pure havoc. Besides if he caught hold of a traitor he would earn much praise and the ability to slay his rival. Deng couldn't help but smile at the genius of his ploy in action.

_Shu's Main Camp..._

Zhuge Liang, Fei Yi, and Jiang Wan spent much of the battle directing the troops to maximize his plan's effectivness. His plan was to lay on the pressure on the front and force the Wei's withdraw only ambush them with a sneak attack similiar to the one during the first encounter. This plan took a lot of prepartion and required the enemy's focus on the front and other minor ploys to keep their attention.

"Send the support unit. We need to keep the front strong.", Zhuge ordered. A mesenger took off.

"Lord Prime Minister!", a soldier urgently called. Zhuge, Jiang, and Fei turned to the messenger.

"Speak quickly.", Jiang ordered.

"It seems that there's been a leak within our ranks."

"What!", Fei exclaimed. "Did you catch the spy?"

"Forget the spy. What was leaked?", Jiang asked.

"The enemy discovered the whereabouts of the sneak attack unit."

"No.", Zhuge said. Suddenly a mild pain welled through him. He started to cough.

"Prime Minister!", Fei and Jiang said as they went to his aid. Zhuge warded them off.

"Forget about me. Recall Liao Hua and Zhang Bao immediately and order the front to halt."

"My lord is that really wise? I mean if we stop that'll-", Jiang started.

"Do it!", Zhuge ordered as he coughed again. This time a bit more violent. "Who is this man? How could he have seen through my plans so easily?", Zhuge thought. His thought was broken as the messenger spoke again.

"My lords, there has also been talk of traitors among us as well.", he said grimly.

All three of the strategist fell silent in fear.

"Who is it?", Jiang asked firmly.

"The traitor is said to be..."

_Wu Zhang Frontlines..._

Shu met little resistance from Wei as they were simply outmatched. Yan tore all in front of him asunder and Jiang rushed passed them as taking them down as he passed. Their march was cut short as they met a whole new wave of much braver soldiers led by Zhong Hui and Deng Ai. Yan and Jiang didn't lose a step as they dove right at the two. Zhong blocked Jiang's attack and guided his attack to the side. Deng matched brawn with brawn and nulliflied Yan's brutal attack. the soldiers of both sides met creating that chaotic color of blue and green.

_Wei's Main Camp..._

"Lord Prime Minister, all prepations are completed.", a messenger said.

The face of the Prime Minister did not change, but the emotions did.

"That foolish dragon. To think I was so naive to fall for his pathetic tricks.", he started as he seemed to walk closer to the battlefield. "Soon, the end of this game will be over."

It was as if from the beginning he orchestrated the battlefield to his liking.

"And now the final act of my ploy. Dragon, prepare to feel the venom of the serpent run through your old bones and destroy you from the inside out.", he said. His voice filled with a familiar confidence that resonated with Wei.

All the pieces fell into place as he wished them to, or atleast it seemed that way...

_Ok before I go any farther I have two things to say. First, Dynasty Warriors 7, which I'm getting this Friday will hinder the updating of this story (for those who are reading this) and second my story was out long before DW 7 was even mentioned meaning I don't wanna hear you guys saying how my characters don't look or act like the ones in DW 7. With that said R&R. 3/30/11_


	5. Battle of Wu Zhang Plains II Climax

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 5: The Battle of Wu Zhang Plains II- Climax

The sound of grating steel filled like an echo of a cave throughout the battle field. Wei and Shu put their hearts and soul into the battle as they passionately exchanged clashes; neither side willing to give in.

Deng Ai swung violently at Wei Yan. Yan expertly dodged the attack and aimed for Deng's side. Deng quickly blocked Yan's attack and locked his weapon with his putting the two near face-to-face. The two stared intensely at the other.

Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui were stuck in a duel as their spears collided with one another causing sparks to fly. The two were like a mirror relfection of the other matching each other's moves. The two drove at each other. They passed by each other giving the other a cut on the shoulder. The two quickly went back at each other spear first; their passion fueled them like wood to a fire.

_Meanwhile..._

After the soldier dreaded news, Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wan, and Fei Yi were headed to meet up with the advance forces. Zhuge Liang sensed something afoot. The timing of it all. It was all too convenient. The leak. The traitor. Everything. But even then, something was stirring Zhuge Liang's mind. Something like a plan.

"Prime Minister, are you sure this a good idea I mean-", Fei started.

"Enough!", Jiang interjected. "I can see it. Prime Minister can see the results of his plan."

"But still..."

"I understand Fei Yi. Just keep faith and do as I instructed. This plan will work.", Zhuge said. 'I hope this works', he thought. He began to feel his chest tighten.

_Wu Zhang-Front lines ..._

"The time is now.", a Wei Commander said anxiously. "You. Tell the men its time for the plan to commence." A soldier nodded and ran to the others. The commander quickly withdrew.

"Retreat!", a Wei Lieutenant called out. Soon 'retreat' filled the air. The blue quickly backed from the green. The time was know at hand.

Zhong was still in mortal combat with Jiang unyielding to the end. Both paused to catch their breath. Both stared down the other.

"Zhong...Hui...Your skills as a...warrior continue to impress me.", Jiang said.

"As...does...yours. This battle...belongs to Wei... You should join Wei.", he responded.

"Hah...This battle is...nowhere close...to Wei's."

The two finished catching their breaths and prepared to go on to round 2.

A soldier interrupted.

"My Lord, the orders to retreat has been given."

Zhong continued to stared down Jiang. His whole being enraged him. He wanted to strike. He wanted Jiang Wei dead.

Zhong reluctantly withdrew. "Jiang Wei, when I return your head will be the first I seek.", he called as he left.

Jiang Wei still felt tense. Not from the his fight, but from the air. He sensed something amidst the ranks of Wei.

Deng Ai quickly deflected Wei Yan's attack. He easily dodged Yan's attack.

"Hm. I'd like to keep playing, but I must go now.", Deng said. He whistled for his horse and started to retreat.

"No! You...not...escape!", Yan said he ran after Deng.

Yan leaped into the air and slashed as Deng. Deng quickly sidestepped the attack; missing his chance to mount his horse. Yan fiercely slashed at Deng. Deng took a few scratches and quickly cut a Yan's face. The attack hit his masked and sent it flying to Yan's left. Yan quickly covered his face as blood trickled under his hand and cut at Deng with his weapon in one hand. Deng dodged and mounted his horse and fled.

Yan picked up his mask and put back on his face. Yan watched as Deng fled.

The Shu soldiers pursued like a pack of wolves after the fleeing Wei Army. Playing right into their hand...

"Haha! We've got 'em on the run now!", a soldier shouted excitedly.

"Wei's nothing but trash to be swept away!", another added.

The fleeing Wei Army was near its destiny of victory...

"Ah, all seem to be going according to plan.", a field strategist said looking back as he withdrew.

"Indeed. It seems that Zhong Hui and a few others are holding up the rear.", Deng Ai added as he joined the side of the strategist. Deng turned away and smiled. 'Zhong Hui, as soon as victory is ours, you'll be done.', he thought.

The plan was foolproof...

"Those fools of Shu! They won't know what hit them.", a Wei soldier smirked.

"Man talk about easy. I guess the Sleeping Dragon's lost his touch.", another said.

"I'll say- Hey wait, anyone smell something?", a third said.

No sooner he said that, an explosion was heard from with the Wei Army. And then another! Then a third! Deng Ai and the field strategist, who held the front, were shocked at this sudden development. Their own ploy was turned against them! How!

The pursuing Shu Army covered their faces from the explosions going off. Some watched in shock. It could've been them. It would've been them. Jiang Wei pushed to the front and witnessed the ploy they were almost walking into.

The explosion engulfed much of the Wei Army's middle section and parts of the rear and front. Deng Ai quickly led a unit to assist.

"How was this possible!", the strategist asked out loud.

"I don't know, but-"

"There's the enemy! Don't allow them to get away!", a voice rung out.

A assault unit led by Liao Hua flanked the Wei Army. With so much momentum and fresh manpower to boot, Shu had more than enough ability to devastate Wei.

"B-b-but how!", a lieutenant exclaimed.

Not only did their own ploy turn on them, but a surprise attack as well! It seems that the Sleeping Dragon had taken a big bit out of Wei. Wei spiraled into panic.

"How could their own plan against them so?", Jiang asked in awe.

"Hm, I guess I should've had more faith in Prime Minister after all.", Fei Yi said as he walked calmly from the ranks of the troops. Jiang turned to Fei.

"I must say I didn't expect things to go so well.", Jiang Wan said as he appeared from the ranks of the troops on a horse. Jiang turned his attention to Wan.

"What's the meaning of this!", Jiang asked confused.

"Hey, keep your head in the game kid.", Fei said. "We'll fill you in later right now we need to finsh off Wei."

Zhong Hui, along with other Wei soldiers, were left speechless as the center of their army was decimate right in front of them. Several warriors lay dead as others tried to pick themselves of the ground. A perfectly plan turned against them.

Zhong quickly turned to the Shu Army. His face was painted with fear and anxiety. He put his spear into combat prepared to fight to the bitter end.

"How is this even possible...", Zhong said.

"Prime Minister wishes to thank the man who made this possible.", Wan started.

"On behalf of Shu, we thank you..."

Deng faced a relentless assault from Shu. This time a real retreat would be needed. His allies were being driven back and Shu quickly gained the upper hand.

"How is this possible!", Deng yelled in frustration.

"Isn't it obvious?", Liao asked with a smile.

"Don't play games with me old man!", Deng snapped.

"The only game I play is Go. You don't know? My, my this generation..."

"How dare you! Insult me will you? I'll kill you!"

Deng charged at Liao and slashed at him. His attack was blocked by Comet Strike.

"As much as I'd like to die, I'll have to take a rain check and besides, my friend really wanted to fight you."

"Me... back...finish fight!", Yan said as he swung Deng away.

"You two have fun now.", Liao said as he walked away. "Oh and thank..."

_Wei Main Camp..._

The main camp was empty. The only body that filled the area was the Prime Minister of Wei.

"I'm quite impressed Zhuge Liang.", he said coolly.

Zhuge Liang walked into the encampment. The Wei Prime Minister had his back turned to Zhuge Liang.

"You're plan was a simple lure and annihilate, but you went a step further by using deceptive tactics to slow me down.", Zhuge said as he stopped a few feet away.

"I didn't expect such a fast reaction. I guess you didn't earn your name for nothing."

"But, you had one little flaw in your plan."

"Perhaps me underestimating you was it."

"That's one. But your real flaw was you tried to use a single messenger to tell two lies."

"I wonder how something like that happened..."

His voice sudden grew from cool to slightly angry.

"What!"

The Wei Prime Minister turned to face Zhuge. Zhuge's eyes widened.

"No it can't be.", Zhuge thought.

The greatest threat to this campaign. His rival. His chest tightened. He tried to hold back a cough as he saw a phantom of his past: Sima Yi.

Zhuge Liang blinked...


	6. Battle of Wu Zhang Plains II Omens

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 6: Battle of Wu Zhang Plains II -Omens

"Zhong Hui!", Deng Ai said shocked as he dodged another attack from Wei Yan.

He now realized the folly of his plan. Could it have been that this whole time his plot to make Zhong Hui seem like a traitor ended up being used by that cursed Zhuge Liang? But how was it possible? What would happen if the plan's failure would fall on him? These thoughts ran through Deng's mind distracting him from the fight at hand. Yan swung fiercely at Deng. Deng snapped back into reality fast enough to dodge, but took a slice to his arm.

"Gah!", Deng said as his arm was cut. The cut disabled him from wielding his pike effectively. He was now at the mercy of Yan. Yan went into attack. Deng weakly deflected the attack causing him to fall to the ground. His pike fell inches from him. Before he could even go for it, Yan stood above him ready to deliver the finishing blow. Deng stared Yan in the eye ready to take the attack. Yan turned his back to Deng.

"Go...", Yan said.

Deng was surprised at the mercy he was shown. He wasn't one to turn down a chance to retreat. Deng scrambled to his feet holding his arm and fled the battlefield. Yan turned and watched Deng flee.

"I won't be denied next time!", he shouted. This was an embarrassment on his part.

_Meanwhile..._

"W-w-what! Me!", Zhong Hui said. "Impossible! I would never turn on Wei!" Zhong saw as his own allies turned against him. They backed away fearfully. "Wait, listen!", he begged. They wielded their weapons out of fear and confusion. Was Zhong Hui friend or foe! Shu remained unmoving as they watched the event before them transpire. Zhong was at a loss of words and thought as his allies turned against him. He was caught between two enemies now. What was he to do?

Shu watched enough. Jiang Wan ordered the attack. The Shu Soldiers charged at Wei ignoring Zhong as he fell to his knees looking at his allies as they chased and cut down by Shu. It was as if he turned to stone. Zhong's rage built.

"Curse you Zhuge Liang.", he said to himself. Zhong sought revenge.

"Zhong Hui, you now no other choice than to join Shu.", Jiang Wei said as he approached Zhong.

"How dare you. You insult me after turning my allies against me?"

Zhong's rage was now at its peak. He wanted revenge desperately. And what better way than to kill Zhuge Liang's protege?

Zhong quickly tightened his grip on his spear and turn to strike at Jiang. Jiang quickly back stepped from the attack. Zhong stabbed angrily at Jiang. Zhong's blind attacks of rage were easily dodged and left him with many openings. Jiang took advantage of one of these and disarmed Zhong with a single blow. Zhong fell to his knees in defeat. Zhong pounded his fist into the ground and cursed to himself.

"Returning to Wei is suicide. But if you must return, I won't stop you.", Jiang said as he walked passed Zhong. "But know this, Shu is willing to take you in."

Jiang knew the pain of being a traitor when in reality he wasn't. But even then, he found where his talents were truly appreciated. He left Zhong alone in his rage-filled thought.

_Wei's Main Camp..._

Zhuge Liang finished his blink and saw before him the Wei Prime Minister.

The Wei Officer had black hair going inches above his shoulders, piercing dark eyes were filled with an youthful ambition, and skin as pale as the moon and no facial hair. He wore a deep purple strategist robe with sleeves reaching his wrist, a familiar hat, gray gloves over his hands and wielded a familiar black fan. His eyes. His wardrobe. It was as if he was looking straight at Sima Yi. Zhuge felt his chest loosen a bit.

"Forgive my rudeness, my name is Sima Shi. The first son on the man you slew.", he said as he raised his fan for combat.

Zhuge had seen this man several time during the campaign, but never knew who he was. He could be a threat to this campaign. Zhuge let out a little cough. His chest tightened.

"Hm, you don't look so well. Father did say you were quite ill.", Shi said.

"I think we've spoken enough. This battle is already over. It's time you cut your losses and withdraw."

"I expected that much. This was a good practice battle."

"What?"

To think this battle was only a practice battle to him. He truly is a threat. Perhaps even more so the Sima Yi.

Shi lunged at Zhuge. Zhuge quickly caught his fan on Shi's. Zhuge and Shi stood face-to-face.

"Not bad. For an old dragon.", Shi said as he backed and pointed his left hand at Zhuge.

Lines of wire flew from the glove. Zhuge quickly side stepped and cut the wires. Shi smiled as he shot a beam from his fan. Zhuge lacked the time to fire his own and resorted to blocking the attack. The beam knocked Zhuge on his back. Shi quickly shot a wire at Zhuge, but he rolled to his right to dodge it. Zhuge rose to his feet to combat. Shi shot a blast of ice and Zhuge countered with a blast of wind. The shots cancelled each other out. Zhuge and Shi simultaneously lunged after the collision and crossed fans. The two tried to push the other into submission, but to no avail. They broke the deadlock and slashed at each other not allowing a single hit onto themselves. They entered in another deadlock.

"My father was right to fear you.", Shi said.

"And I see you father's spirit within you.", Zhuge said back.

The two broke the deadlock again. This time the fight was over. In the distance, the signal to retreat was given.

"Well then, I guess this is all the time we have to play.", Shi said as he turned to walk away. "I await our next encounter at Xu Chang. I expect to see you there alive."

Shi walked off leaving Zhuge alone. Zhuge felt himself loosen as the tension of the battle fade. A bit of blood went out the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off calmly.

"Lord Prime Minister!"

Zhuge turned to see Jiang heading to him followed by a few soldiers. A smile appeared on his face.

"Victory is ours.", he said.

"Indeed it is. But now we must rest and prepare to head to Xu Chang.", he said.

"My Lord, are you well?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit tired from the battle is all. Let us return shall we?"

_Later at Xu Chang..._

"Did that dragon give much trouble?", Cao Pi asked already knowing the answer.

"But ofcourse, even your father once feared him did he not?"

The walked along the ramparts of the castle as they conversed. Pi stopped and looked to the horizon.

"Sima Shi, I have high expectations of you in the next battle. Don't disappoint me."

Pi left on his own.

"Indeed, I shall not."

He waited until Pi was out of earshot. Another officer appeared.

"Well, you seem confident now.", the officer said.

"But ofcourse. You need confidence in order to succeed. Right, Zhao?"

Shi turned to the officer. This officer was Sima Zhao, the second son of Sima Yi. He had long hair that went a few inches past his shoulders, soft, but calculating eyes, and a young pale face. He wore a standard blue strategist uniform minus the hat with slightly raised soldiers and a purple sash around his waist.

"You are correct.", he said smiling. Shi noticed Zhao holding his sword on his sash.

"Did something happen?"

"Oh. This? It appears there a lot of suspicion since Zhong Hui returned. They say he might be in league with Shu."

Shi didn't believe in the rumors despite the all the evidence.

"Zhong Hui? Rebelling? Ha! Such suspicion is the work of that dragon. I don't know what possessed him to make such a rumor is beyond me. But this won't get in my way one bit."

Shi walked passed Zhao. Zhao smiled.

"I'm sure you'll make it that way.", Zhao said as he followed after Shi.

_In another part of Xu Chang..._

In the courtyard Deng Ai was pacing in a circle. In a deep, but scattered thought. His ploy could've been the reason why Lord Shi's plan failed. No, it was just a coincidence! No, it was your fault! What is there to do! What! What!

Deng's thought was broken as he was intruded upon.

"Well, well, it seems someone's trouble.", he said mockingly.

"What do you want Cao Shuang?", Deng said annoyed.

Cao Shuang, a regent of Wei. He was a rather aged man with streaks of gray along his thin moustache and short, thin beard. He wore a deep blue strategist outfit and hat and a golden band on his right arm symbolizing his rank. He walked up to Deng.

"I just heard somethings... tis all. About you...and Zhong Hui.", he said as he circled around Deng.

Deng almost lost his cool. He felt the dagger getting closer.

"What have you heard?", Deng asked trying to keep his cool.

Shuang read Deng like a book. He knew he got what he needed. All it took was the final push.

"Don't play coy Deng Ai.", he started as he finished circling Deng. "I already know your dirty little secret at Wu Zhang. You tried to make Zhong seem like a traitor. I know the whole story."

Deng froze slightly at the accuracy. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow as he tried to keep his cool. He decided to play it off and it might lead him away. Deng casually wiped the sweat of his brow.

"I don't know what you're-"

Shuang quickly stepped quickly to Deng' face. His eyes pierced right through Deng's.

"Don't play games with me.", he said sternly. "Admit it! Admit to your crimes!", he drilled on.

Deng lost his cool. He pounded away at him pulling no punches. Deng crumpled under his words. His eyes and body admitted his guilt. Deng was powerless.

"Fear not friend." he said. Shuang's voice changed to a warming voice after getting his desired results. "You can trust me with your secret.", he added as he placed his hand on Deng's shoulder. "Come, let us talk for a moment." Shuang turned to walk. Deng obeyed like a dog and followed.

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Seeing how I've found more time, I plan to update more often. So Read and Review and what not. Oh, by the way Dynasty Warriors 7 is great! 5/3/11_


	7. Tribulations Rising Aggressions

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 7: Tribulations- Rising Aggressions

_After Shu secured a crippling victory over Wei on both encounters at Wu Zhang, Zhuge Liang returned to Shu in order to reorganize his army. After requesting for more trooops, Zhuge Liang was now armed with over 200,000 fresh troops in addition to his own and enough military strength to take on Wei. Zhuge Liang took this time to rest his body for the upcoming battle and plan out his strategy for the upcoming battle. Unfortunately, even in this moment of respite, Zhuge Liang would face more hardships brewing in the very heart of Shu..._

_Chengdu Banquet Hall..._

"A toast!", Liu Shan exclaimed. He raised his cup. The others followed suite. "To Zhuge Liang for his victory at Wu Zhang!" The hall filled with roars of cheers. All were in attendance. The soldiers, advisors, and officials came to celebrate the victory over Wei.

Liu Shan sat back down. To his left was Zhuge Liang and his right was Huang Hao. He took a huge gulp of his drink.

"I thank you for your praises.", Zhuge said humbly as he bowed. Zhuge then took a sip from his cup.

"Yes, it was...a rather impressive feat indeed.", a man. said as he took a small sip from his cup.

This man went by the name if Huang Hao. A eunuch under Shu. A slender man with a face made of stone with a beard going down a few inches past his chin. He wore a green robe fit for a man of his position with gold trims along the shoulders.

"But ofcourse! I expected no less from the Sleeping Dragon!", Liu said slightly intoxicated. He took another giant portion on his drink.

Zhuge bowed once more before taking a larger sip from his cup.

"Hm, yes indeed.", Huang said as he watched the two drink. He then took a sip from his.

On the table over, Wei Yan sat with a few commanders. For a banquet, Yan was rather tense.

"Wei Yan, you shouldn't be so tense!", Huang Zhong said as he patted Yan on his back. Yan let out a small smile.

"Hm! It's probably his barbaric intincts.", a man said in a condescending tone.

He was advisor for Shu. He served many battles in Zhuge Liang's Northern Campaigns. He was Yang Yi. Yang had a thin moustache that reached to the corner of his mouth and thin eyebrows. He wore a green strategist robe with armored shoulders. He sat at a nearby table.

Yan growled lowly. No wonder he was tense.

"Watch you tongue, whelp!", Zhong shot at Yang.

"I'm only stating what's obvious, aren't I?", he retorted.

"Why I outta...", Zhong said as he stood up.

Several turned to see what was happening, except for Huang Hao who decided to finish his drink and vanished from everyone's view.

Yan stood up first and went to grab Yang by his neck; raising him off the ground. He tightened his grip to choke him.

Yang wheezed for air.

"Put...me...down...barbarian...", he wheezed as he pounded on Yan's hand to break the grip to no avail.

"Wei Yan, enough!", Zhong said as he went to pry Yan's hand of Yang's neck.

This caused a scene as several soldiers tried to pry Yan off of Yang. By now, Zhuge Liang had to intervene. Zhuge grabbed Yan's hand forcefuly.

"Wei Yan! Cease at once!", Zhuge ordered as looked Yan dead in the eyes.

Yan eyes went to Zhuge and shifted back to the breathless Yang as if to make a decision.

Yan tightened his grip.

"Wei Yan, enough!", Zhong yelled looking Yan in the eyes as well.

Yan forced himself to let go causing Yang to fall on his knees gasping for air. Shu soldiers flocked around to help him to his feet. Yan still panted in rage. He kicked over the table before storming out the hall. Everyone parted to let him through. Zhong went after Yan, but was stopped by Zhuge.

"Give him a moment to calm himself.", Zhuge said. Zhuge turned to Yang. "We will speak of this at a later time.", he sternly said as he left.

The scene ended the banquet.

_Chengdu Courtyard..._

Yan stormed down the roads kicking everything that wasn't moving, punching a hole in everywall, and even lifting a tree if he saw one. He stormed his way to the castle gates where he was greeted by Huang Hao.

"Quite the commotion back there.", he said as he leaned against the castle wall.

Yan left out a growl as he walked past him.

"Yang Yi had it coming. I agree."

Yan stopped and turned to Huang.

"You...agree...with...me?", Yan asked perplexed.

"I do. After all you are the more talented one."

Yan could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Please, allow me to accompany you, hm?"

Yan walked on as Huang followed. Huang turned back to Shu as a shadow ran into the castle before turning forward.


	8. Tribulations Chaos & Deception

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 8: Tribulations-Chaos & Deception

_Later that night, Yang Yi's quarters..._

Yang laid asleep as a shadow slipped in through the window. The assailant pulled the dagger; it's blade reflected the moonlight. The assailant's shadow cast over Yang. The assailant's blade rose up ready to strike like a hawk on its prey. The blade sliced through the air aiming for Yang's chest.

Yang awoke and sprung into action. Yang dodged the blade as he leapt off his bed.

"Your attempt was futile.", Yang said as he grabbed his weapon of choice: the rapier.

"Prepare to die!", the assailant said in a deep tone.

The assailant leaped at Yang swinging the dagger. Yang side-stepped the attack and cut at the assailant's chest.

"You wanted to match your skills against mine? Don't make me laugh."

The assailant angerily sliced at Yang. Yang expertly dodged the barrage of attacks and stabbed at the assailant's exposed chest. the assailant backed off as blood trickled.

"Seem's I've drawn blood.", he said mockingly.

The assailant once again swung the dagger viciously at Yang. Yand took a quick backstep and stabbed the assailant once again. This time, the assailant fell unable to continue. Shu guards soon barged in.

"My Lord, are you well!", a guard asked.

"I'm fine. Take this mongrol away.", Yang said. The guards went to the assailant to pick-up. "But let's see who's under there."

Yang slashed at the assailant's masked to reveal...

"A maid!", a guard exclaimed nearly dropping her.

_The next day, Shu's Council Room..._

Clamor filled The Throne Room. Questions flew through the air. Answers hidden and skewed.

"What does it all mean!", an officer exlaimed.

"Isn't it obvious! The end is nigh!", another shouted out. This comment added more fear into an already panicked room.

"Everyone, please... quiet down.", Liu Shan murmered. His voice overpowered by the fear. Huang Hao sat to the left of Liu Shan. A satisfied smile was drawn on his face amongst the chaos.

"Everyone, silence!", a voice boomed. This voice seemed to have more authority than that of Liu Shan. The voice calmed the room. It washed away the chaos in the room. The voice belonged to Zhuge Liang.

Everyone in the room settled down. Huang's smile turned into a bigger smile strangely. Zhuge Liang took his seat to the right of Liu Shan.

Yang Yi stood up.

"Thank you Prime Minister.", Yang started as he bowed to Zhuge. Zhuge bowed back. Yang turned to the others. "Last night, an attempt to take my life was made."

No sooner he finished, two guards came in holding the maid.

The council were silently shocked at the assasin.

The guards threw her to the floor. She rose weakly to her knees.

"Who is your master!", Yang demanded.

The maid looked around the room in a panicked rush. Her eyes met Huang's for a brief moment then looked at the faces of the others officers in attendance. Huang Zhong took notice. She looked as if she was searching for someone. Her eyes then stopped on Wei Yan; long enough for people to notice. Yan could only remain speechless and stunned.

"I'll never speak his name!", she said reluctantly as she pulled a vial of poison from her sleeve. She quickly emptied the vial and no sooner fell dead to the floor. A silence fell.

Whispers filled the room. Once more panic silently built up in the room.

"I knew it! It had to have been him!", Yang shouted as he pointed his finger at Yan.

Huang's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I...innocent!", Yan responded as he stood up ready to fight.

The two were on opposite sides of the room ready to charge at one another. Officers quickly jumped to stop the two.

"Wei Yan, calm down!", Zhong said as he held Yan back. Yan tried to push through him.

On the other side, Fei Yi held back Yang.

"I swear you and Wei Yan.", he said as he struggled to hold Yang back.

"Tha-", Liu Shan started meekly.

"That'll be enough!"

All turned to see both Huang Hao and Zhuge Liang standing to quell the chaos in the room. The two looked the other in the eyes. It was as if the dragon and the tiger met eyes for the first time.

"After you, Prime Minister.", Huang said as he seated himself.

Zhuge couldn't help but feel a familiar tension resonating between him and Huang.

"There is no need for us to be fighting one another. We will get to the bottom of this. The council is dismissed."

Yan broke away from Zhong and left the room first. Yang broke from Fei, but stayed in the room. Whispers quietly occupied the room as officers left the room. Huang cooly escorted Liu from the room.

_Chengdu Courtyard..._

Huang Zhong waited. He was slightly aggitated at what happened in the Council Room. Huang Hao was walking leisurely in the courtyard.

"I saw what happened there.", Zhong said as soon as he saw Huang.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he said as he closed his eyes as he passed Zhong.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I know this: I won't hesitate in slaying you if I see fit." Zhong put his hand on Huang's shoulder. "I've never missed my mark.", he added before walking away.

"Indeed you don't.", Huang said to himself before continuing his stroll.

_Sorry for the lack of updates. Got a little busy, but got two updates for you guys. So be happy. Anyway R&R and enjoy. Oh and give me some feedback please. 6/7/11_


	9. Tribulations Wei Yan's Revolt

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 9: Tribulations-Wei Yan's Revolt

_Tensions flared after the assassination attempt on Yang Yi. Since then, several assassination attempts were carried out on various occasions on both Yang Yi and Wei Yan and even one on Zhuge Liang with nothing but the word of the assassins. These events created a growing, thick layer of tension within Chengdu and added fire to Yang Yi's and Wei Yan's tension. Both parties gathered followers to aid their cause and prepare for the worse. Zhuge Liang's health deteriorated from the tensions as his plan to finish Wei were severely delayed. Zhuge Liang soon was confined to his quarters from his illness. Meanwhile, Huang Hao, the true instigator of the assassination attempts, quickly moved his plan to its final phase..._

_Wei Yan's Quarters Dawn..._

Wei Yan let out a fierce roar as he slew an assassin. This one assassin added on to the count of five others. Huang Hao, wielding an iron fan, was in the room as he too slew an assasin making the count six. The two eased their weapons.

"My Lord, how long do you intend to wait?", Huang Hao asked. Wei Yan looked at the bodies lying in his quarters. His mind was made up. Now was the time to end this.

"We...attack...Yang Yi!", he declared.

Huang allowed a small, sinister smirk to come to his face which quickly disappeared.

"Alright then. We must strike Yang Yi before he's fully ready. You must then seize the east wing of the castle. I will go to gather the rest of our forces."

Yan nodded as he left his quarters.

"All too easy.", Huang said as he kicked over one of the bodies. He calmly walked out the room. All the pieces were falling into place nicely.

_Hallway outside of Zhuge Liang's Quarters..._

"Is Lord Zhuge Liang well?", a soldier asked. This soldier was going on the behalf of Liu Shan.

"I'm afraid not. He's hasn't been able to eat nor drink much since.", a man asked. This man was Zhuge Jun, the younger brother of Zhuge Liang. "Tell the emperor please do not disturb his rest.", he added humbly.

The soldier bowed before leaving. On the other side of that door, however, Zhuge Liang stood at his window thinking with Yue Ying standing by the door.

Zhuge Jun entered.

"It seems that everyone's convinced you're too ill to do anything; that's the fifth one. Very well done.", Zhuge Jun said.

"My Lord, just how long must we keep this up?", Ying asked worried.

"Not much longer. It seems our enemy is already on the move.", Zhuge Liang said.

Jun and Ying looked out the window to see several soldiers mobilizing.

"It seems our culprit's on the move.", Jun said rubbing his chin.

"I'll gather the men.", Ying said as she exited.

"These are bad times.", Zhuge said.

"Indeed. When an ally turns enemy it is bad.", Jun said. "Liang, we better get ready. This could be a while."

Zhuge nodded without turning to Jun. Zhuge watched as dawn lifted. The battle would begin.

_Revolt at Chengdu..._

_Chengdu Courtyard..._

Shu soldiers were all about the area. Yang Yi stood in the middle accompanied by Jiang Wan.

"Find Wei Yan! We cannot allow him to escape!", Yang commanded.

"Yang Yi, you must stop this!", Jiang urged. "You're making a grave mistake!"

"No, Wei Yan is the one who made the grave mistake!"

"Nonsense! Yang Yi, you're jumping to conclusions!"

Yang paid him no mind. His mind was set on the elimination of Wei Yan.

"My Lord!", a soldier reported in. "Wei Yan is not in his quarters!"

"Curses!", Yang said. "Where could that barbarian have gotten to?"

"There's Yang Yi! Attack!"

Yang and Jiang turned to see several Shu Soldiers wearing purple charge at them.

"It seems the enemy found us first.", Yang said angerily. "Men move to the attack!"

Battle cries filled the courtyard as Shu Soldiers cut down Shu Soldiers.

Jiang grabbed Yang's arm and began to run. Some of the men followed after them.

"Yang Yi, its not safe to be here. We must find a place to hold out."

"Fire!"

Arrows rained from the sky directed at Jiang and Yang. Jiang took a shot that grazed his shoulder and Yang was hit on the arm. Some of the soldiers were killed in the attack. The unit fled to one of the guardpost and shut the doors. The remain soldiers were quickly decimated.

_Within Chengdu East Wing..._

Wei Yan roared as he cut down his opposing Shu Soldiers. He couldn't help but feel sorrow for cutting them down. He stopped for a bit lost in thought.

"Die!", a soldier said.

Yan was stunned and unable to act. The blade came close, but not quick enough before the soldier died. He fell in front of Yan struck dead by an arrow. Yan looked to see Huang Zhong.

"Wei Yan, there you are!", Zhong said as he ran over to him. "What's going on here! Nevermind that! You need to get out of here! Fast!"

"No! Me...slay...Yang Yi!", Yan said with conviction. "He...want fight...I...give him...!"

"Wei Yan forget about him! Your life's in danger! Come! We may still be able to get you out before they swarm us!", he said as grabbed Yan.

Yan broke from Zhong's grip.

"I...finish...this!", he said before pushing by Zhong.

"The youth these days!", Zhong said as he went after Yan. Someone needs to watch his back.

_Outside Chengdu's Armory..._

A sea of purple charged at the armory.

"With the armory in our hands, this battle will be ours!"

Suddenly, the the doors to the armory opened. The purple wave stopped and fell back in fear at what they saw: Zhuge Liang and his army.

"Now is the time! All units attack!"

Zhuge Liang pointed his fan as his troops ran by him.

"Run away!", a captain said as he dropped his sword and fled.

The other followed suite and the wave became a ripple.

"Liang, we must waste no time! I received reports that Jiang Wan and Yang Yi are held up at one of the guardposts!", Zhuge Jun said.

Zhuge nodded as they went to their allies' aid.

_Chengdu Guardpost..._

"I don't like the looks of this.", Jiang said.

Their unit was now pinned down with no way out and little chance of getting reinforcement. The troops were in despair and their morale was quickly falling.

"Curse that barbar-", Yang started.

"Wei Yan had nothing to do with your haste.", Jiang interrupted. He turned back to see the doors being pounded at with some sort of ram. "If this keeps up, we'll have no choice but to fight to the bitter end."

The soldiers morale fell even quicker.

_Outside the Guardpost..._

"Ho!", soldiers yelled in unison as they ran a ram into the guardpost's doors.

"It'll only be a matter of time.", a captain said.

"Ho!", the soldiers yelled again. The door was now on the brink of breaking.

"Once more!", the captain yelled.

The soldiers backed up for the final push.

"Attack!"

The purple soldiers turned to Zhuge and Jun commanding a charging army.

"Men, prepare to yourselves.", the captain yelled.

On the other side of the door, the morale of the troops started to skyrocket!

"Men, show the enemy no mercy!", Yang commanded.

The door flew open as Yang and Jiang's unit went in for the pincer.

"Ahhh! We're caught in a pincer!", a soldier yelled decreasing the morale of the troops.

"Hey, keep it together!", the captain yelled trying to keep his troops in order.

The captain's unit was quickly falling apart.

Zhuge Jun shot a jet of water (Yes, he has the power of water.) from his iron fan knocking over 15 soldiers out. Jiang skillfully cut his way through 8. Yang rapidly stabbed killing another 10. Zhuge followed with a ray blast taking out 13. By now, the captain saw he was outmatched and surrendered.

"Spare us! Please! This was all Hua- I mean Wei Yan's idea.", the captain spat out fearfully.

_Chengdu East Wing..._

Yan and Zhong continued to take out the Shu Soldiers guarding the area. Zhong's archery skills and Yan's might overwhelmed their opponents. The duo pressed on until they were halted by another duo: Ma Dai and Xing Cai.

"Well it seems Prime Minister was correct to be untrusting of you.", Ma Dai said as he approached with his pike resting on his shoulder.

"Huang Zhong... I'd never expect you to be a traitor.", she said disappointed. She raised her shield and battle fork.

"We all must do what we think is right...", Zhong responded sadly.

Yan growled as he prepared for battle.

_Chengdu Hallway to the Thone Room..._

"Hurry and seize the Throne Room!", a lieutenant ordered.

His unit broke down the doors and expected to see a defensless Liu Shan, but found another surprise waiting inside: an ambush led by Fei Yi.

"I'm sorry. Were you expecting someone else?", Fei said as he sat on the throne as if he belonged there.

In front of him was his ambush troops. The ambush troops wasted no time in wasting their targets. The lieutenant's unit was thrown into pure and utter disarray. A quarter of his orignal count fled almost instantly while the others fended for themselves.

"Everyone stay calm!", the liuetenant commanded to no avail. Fei quickly jumped off the thrown and went straight to the commanding officer. The lieutenant quickly fell without much resistance along with his unit.

"That was easy.", he said as he wiped his head. "We moving to the take the west wing."

Fei's troops marched to their destination.

_Chengdu Courtyard..._

Zhuge Liang's army marched in a rush to the main part of the castle.

"So it was Huang Hao this whole time...", Jiang said.

"This plan seems too well laid out for him to have planned out...", Jun commented.

Zhuge's army encountered a fight going on right. It was Yue Ying's unit fighting to get inside.

"It seems Huang Hao's been hiding within the palace all along.", Zhuge said. "We must aid Yue Ying's unit and get inside!"

Zhuge's army increased their pace.

_Chengdu West Wing..._

Within the deepest part of the west wing, Huang Hao sat calmly well-aware of what was going on throughout the castle.

"My Lord, the enemy has the west wing surrounded. Fei Yi is leading the attack!"

Huang remained unmoved.

"Let him come. The west wing is my domain.", he said calmly. "Go, prepare the men for the enemy!"

With the battle reaching its climax, Zhuge Liang and Huang Hao are going to pull all the stops in order to achieve victory. Surging through Zhuge Liang's head was: "What did Huang Hao want from this?", "Who was the true mastermind behind this revolt?", and many others. All would be revealed once they've captured Huang Hao...

_Did you guys enjoy that? Sorry it's pretty long, but their was alot to get in on this chapter. Review and ask questions s'il vous plait. 6/17/11_

_*Please note that the guys in purple are still Shu Soldiers. I made them purple so you guys wouldn't get confused. Remember that for the next chapter._


	10. Tribulations Truth

Dynasty Warriors Dream: A Land Under Shu

Chapter 10: Tribulations- Truth

_Chengdu East Wing..._

Ma Dai and Wei Yan ferociously exchanged blows. Yan cut at Dai's feet. Dai quickly stomped down on Comet Strike and went for the decapitation. Yan ducked from danger to reveal Huang Zhong ready to fire three arrows. Dai quickly dropped back as Zhong fired. Xing Cai jumped in front of Dai and used her shield to deflect the arrows. She then charged shield first at Yan knocking him aside. Zhong switched to his sword as he collided with Xing's shield. Dai circled from behind Xing and struck at Zhong injuring his right arm making Zhong fall to his knee and drop his sword. Xing went in to skewer Zhong, but Yan stepped in to deflect her attack and quickly followed with a shoulder tackle knocking Dai aside. Yan stood in front of Zhong daring them to come close. Xing stood her ground as she stood close enough to see the whites of Yan's eyes.

"Thank you for the aid." Zhong said as he clenched his arm.

Yan returned by giving him a quick nod before he turned back to his opponents. Dai recovered his ground as he and Xing gave each other a quick look.

Dai quickly dashed at Yan while Xing distanced hereself from Yan and went in to skewer Yan. Zhong quickly popped up to counter Dai as Yan caught his weapon between Xing's Ambition (bit of a pun there). The Shu generals stepped off and regrouped.

"They're not called tigers for nothing.", Dai commented.

"Indeed. But that won't be enough to make me back down.", Xing said as she went back in the battle. Dai followed suit.

_Chengdu West Wing..._

"There here! The enemy's-", a soldier started to shout before being cut down by Fei Yi.

"Alright men, let's find that snake Huang Hao and put an end to this rebellion.", Fei said as he ordered the men to flooded the wing. With his infiltration, Huang was now caught in a pincer with no chance of escape.

Fei led the men to the deeper part of the West Wing. His unit encountered a gate guarded by a few men who fled at the sight of Fei's unit. The gate opened revealing Huang himself with no soldiers at his side.

Huang laughed devilishly. "Welcome Fei Yi.", he said with a devilish smile to match.

"Men assist our allies outside and help them get inside." Fei commanded. The soldiers quickly exited. Fei drew his blade. "This one's mine."

_Outside Chengdu West Wing..._

Zhuge Liang's unit faced incredible resistance at the gate. The enemy created a purple wall that simply kept the green away.

"It would seem the enemy predicted you movements finely." Zhuge Jun commented as he cut down three.

"It would seem so.", Zhuge Liang responded as he took another three down. "We'll need to scatter the enemy from the gate if we are to gain the upper hand."

Zhuge's request was fulfilled as Jiang Wei arrived bearing the gift of juggernauts.

"We'll see just how long the enemy will hold." Jiang Wei said.

The juggernauts spat streams of fire burning scores of purple with each shot. The scene instantly panicked the soldiers.

"Open the gates! Open the gate!", soldiers pleaded as they pounded the gates. Their prayers were answered as the gate flew open allowing them to enter, but this allowed Shu Soldiers to enter as well.

"Charge!", Jiang Wan shouted. The men followed the orders in the West Wing, and moments after that, the wing was just another battleground.

The area was just a scene of terrors as corpses fell about and covered the floor. The West Wing was quickly under Shu control, or so it seemed. Suddenly, it seems the enemy multiplied before their eyes. It was a trap!

"Argh! The enemy numbered more than expected.", Yang Yi said.

"It seems the only way to end this bloodshed would be to take down their leader.", Jiang said.

"I'll find Haung Hao.", Zhuge said sternly. He ran and vanished in the battle.

Zhuge slashed his way through what seemed like thousands (that's if you're playing DW 6) to find Huang. He witnessed green versus purple fights everywhere. Zhuge soon found himself lost in the battle unable to determine direction. After what seemed like hours lost, he found his way into the deepest part of the West Wing.

"Huang Hao! Show yourself!" Zhuge demanded. The answer was Fei walking from one of the rooms across from Zhuge.

"Prime...Minister..." he said weakly as he fell. Huang appeared behind him fanning himself with his blood stained iron fan.

"Fei Yi!" Zhuge exclaimed.

"Fear not, I didn't kill him. Not yet at least.", he said as he continued to fan himself and walk over Fei's body. "Zhuge Liang, why do you continue to fight for this dead dragon?"

Zhuge Liang said nothing.

"Your ruler is a fool that leads fool. Except for you. Zhuge Liang, you have the potential to take Shu and make it yours, but yet you don't."

"I have not the time to play your games Huang Hao."

"I suppose your right." Huang said as he threw his fan Zhuge.

Zhuge reflected the attack back at Huang who caught the fan effortlessly. Zhuge dashed at Huang. Huang clashed with Zhuge.

"You can have, but you won't take, why?" Huang asked.

Zhuge didn't answer as he broke the deadlock knocking Huang back. Zhuge followed up with a beam attack. Huang quickly side stepped the attack and rushed onto Zhuge. Zhuge and Huang entered another deadlock (Basara style) cut at each other ripping at each other. Both landed light hits on one another, but then Huang cut a Zhuge as he took a step back. The blade of the fan was directed a Zhuge neck. Zhuge quickly bent away from the attack, but while it didn't hit him, it severed his charm from him. Zhuge was dumbfounded as he watched the charm land in front of him. Instantly, Zhuge fell to the ground knee first coughing viciously.

"Oh.", Huang said as he approached the charm. "It seems I've found your weakness."

Huang began to laugh devilishly as he stood above the weakened Zhuge. Zhuge's eyes shifted between the charm and Huang.

"I suppose you need this now don't you?" Huang said. He kicked the charm within Zhuge's grasped.

Zhuge felt his desperation take over as he reached out to get the charm. Right as he was about to make contact with it, Huang stomped down on the charm crushing not only the charm, but also Zhuge. Huang laughed even louder at the crush. Zhuge felt his strength slip away.

"Now for the coup de grace." Huang said as he kicked Zhuge to his side.

He then proceeded to pick Zhuge up enough so that he sat on his knees.

"Well, I guess heaven can only favor a fool for so long.", he said condescendingly as he gently put his iron fan to Zhuge's neck. "But before I kill you, I'm going to tell a little secret."

Huang leaned into a destroyed Zhuge's ear.

"Tell Sima Yi thanks for me.", he whispered

Zhuge came back to life for a moment in shock.

"That's right. Sima Yi sent a letter detailing almost every aspect of this plan. I must say it was a beautifully crafted plan. My reward was not only joining Wei, but complete control of what was Shu, but I guess since Sima Yi is dead, I'll simply take Shu for myself and give Wei your head as a tool of negotiation."

Zhuge was in complete shock of the plan. To think, Sima Yi's influence went beyond his death like this. He felt powerless. He awaited his death. Huang kicked Zhuge onto his back.

"Farewell. Now you can really be the sleeping dragon!", Huang said as he swung the fan to perform the execution.

Zhuge closed his eyes. He then heard the sound of a clash. He quickly opened his eyes to see the fan stopped by a scythe right above his head. Yue Ying had come to his aid!

Ying pushed Huang back causing him to stumble. Huang regained his composure.

"How adorable. Now you two can die together.", he taunted.

Ying charged at Huang delivering swift cuts at Huang. Huang weaved through the assault closing the distance between him and Ying. Zhuge watched as the two combatants crossed their weapons. He felt powerless watching his wife fight where he should. He saw how worn she was from all the combat. He had to stand up. For her sake.

Huang easily dodged and blocked Ying's attack. Fatigue soon took its toll on Ying as the speed of her attacks dropped. Huang took the first chance that appeared and struck Oblivion out of her hands. He followed up with a kick that threw her onto her back. Before she could stand, Huang stepped down onto her chest keep her from getting up.

"That was a cute display of skills, but now it's time to end it.", Huang said. He turned to Zhuge Liang and looked straight into his eyes. "How is it to watch helplessly as your wife dies right before your eyes?" He started to laugh.

Zhuge had enough. No longer would illness or anything hold him back. The Sleeping Dragon had awakened! Zhuge picked himself off the ground and charged at Huang.

Huang attempted to slay Ying, but was stopped short when Zhuge's fan caught Huang's. Huang quickly shuffled back as Zhuge pursued. Ying picked herself up and retrieved Oblivion and followed Zhuge. It was now a two-on-one fight. Zhuge clashed with Huang in the front. Ying circled to his side and sliced at his side. Huang quickly broke from Zhuge to duck and tried to sweep kick Ying. Ying jumped to dodge the attack and cut down at him. Zhuge sliced down at Huang as well. Huang was pinned by both their attacks. He pushed off the ground to break their pin attacks. Huang quickly distanced himself from the duo.

No sooner, the Shu forces broke in and interrupted the fight.

"Liang!", Zhuge Jun said as went to his brother's side.

"Fei Yi!", Jiang Wan exclaimed as went to aid his comrade.

"Huang Hao, it's time to pay!", Jiang Wei said as he charged at Huang.

Huang quickly deflected Wei's attack and attempted to flee. He was then cut off by Jun's jet of water.

"Oh no you don't!", Jun said.

Ying quickly closed in on Huang pinning him in his position. Jiang quickly closed in from Huang's back. Huang broke from Ying and rolled from Jiang's attack only to roll into Zhuge. Zhuge delivered Huang a cut onto his weapon arm as he went by. Huang dropped his fan. Jun, Ying, and Jiang closed in on him. Huang picked up his fan with his left and narrowly deflected each of their attacks.

"I've had enough of this!", Huang declared. He once again took flight. "Burn down the castle! Burn down the castle!" He called out as he finally was able to get away.

Outside the castle, Huang's men held torches and flung them onto Chengdu. On the inside, the men did the same setting each part of the castle ablaze.

"Fire! Fire!", a Shu soldier cried out inciting panic.

"Ahh! They've set fire with us in here!", a purple commander yelled as he ran to escape.

"After him!", Zhuge said as he ran to the door Huang used. He was cut off by a column falling in his way preventing him from pursuing. Zhuge cursed to himself.

"Prime Minister, we must evacuate the castle!", Wei yelled.

Zhuge regrettably heeded Wei's words and cut off the pursuit.

_Chengdu East Wing moments before the fire attack…_

Yan held his ground as Dai and Xing attacked from both his sides. Skillfully using both blades of Comet Strike, Yan held the two warriors at bay. Zhong closed in on Xing's right and wounded her arm. Xing weakened her attack and nearly dropped her fork. Dai was then left to take the full strength of Yan as Yan swung with all his might. Dai tried to hold his ground, but was sent flying back dropping his pike in the process. Xing quickly stabbed Yan's leg and swung her shield to hit Zhong and pushed him back.

Before any more could be done, fire filled the halls of the wing. A thin layer of smoke filled the area. The roof began to crumble above the warriors.

"Wei Yan, we must go!", Zhong urged.

Yan growled as he reluctantly retreated from the fight.

A big section of the roof fell and below it was Dai. Dai braced for impact. Xing quickly jumped to cover him. She turned and put her shield above the two as the section fell on top of them. Most of the section broke on her shield. Xing leaned up to see the two take flight in the distance.

"They got away.", Xing said.

"Yes, but could you get off me?", Dai said.

Outside the castle, Huang found a horse and looked back to see Chengdu ablaze.

"Hmph, so ends the rebellion.", he said plainly. He ordered his horse to go. "It seems I'll have no choice, but to join Wei now."

As he rode, an arrow cut through the air and found its mark in Huang's back. Huang grunted in pain.

"No! It wasn't….to end….this way….", he said as he died. His horse continued on.

Further back, Zhong put his bow down after successfully hitting his target. Yan stood by him with his head down in shame. Zhong put his hand on Yan's shoulder as the two walked off towards Wei.

_Later…_

With the rebellion over, the Shu generals looked at Chengdu. The fire didn't cause much damage onto the castle.

"Well it seems the rebellion is over.", Jun commented. "Good thing we quickly dealt with the fire quickly or things could've ended worse than this."

Zhuge simply nodded in agreement. Dai and Xing joined the others both bowed.

"Prime Minister, I regret to inform you that Wei Yan and Huang Zhong have escaped.", Dai reported.

"What? Huang Zhong joined the rebellion as well?", Jiang asked in shock.

"No doubt because of Huang Hao's deceit.", Ying said.

"It's because of me.", Zhuge stated

All turned to Zhuge with puzzled looks.

"Had I placed the same trust as Lord Liu Bei did, this could've been averted.", he lamented.

Yang Yi sighed. "Maybe…maybe if I wasn't so…", Yang said quietly.

"Perhaps we can still earn his trust back.", Wei said.

"Perhaps, but it will be a while.", Fei said weakly. "But first, we must rebuild Shu."

_And so it was. With Huang Hao's absence, Zhuge Liang sooner took in the power the former eunuch held. The power he wielded greatly exceeded Liu Shan's. With his new power, Zhuge Liang allocated Shu's resources to rebuilding Shu. Simultaneously, he used the power to expel any corruption he found within the court and put whom he deemed capable in key positions both civil and military. Meanwhile, at Xu Chang…_

Outside Xu Chang's gates, a squadron of Wei Troops stood guard.

"There's someone coming!", a soldier alerted. The others raised their weapons. A horse came and stopped as the soldiers raised their weapons causing the body to fall off; the body of Huang Hao.

_Throne Room…_

"I am Huang Zhong."

"I…Wei Yan."

Zhong and Yan both bowed to Cao Pi. They bowed surrounded by the remaining Wei Army. They were both swearing declaring their loyalty from Shu to Wei with Cao Pi and Wei as witnesses. Cao Pi rested his head on his hand with an amused look on his face.

_Whew! That was a long one. Sorry it took so long, but there you have it. R&R and whatnot._

_8/28/11_


End file.
